That kid's a bad egg
by Ghostsammeo
Summary: The new Genin teams have been formed and a normal discussion between new team leader Jonin's quickly turns into a detailed method to stop an assumed crazed Uchiha going crazy and killing Kakashi and everyone he holds dear to get to Itachi!


That kid's a bad egg

_Written by Ghostsammeo _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money from this fanfiction_

* * *

The three jonin ninja sat in a row on the first Hokage's round, rocky head; letting their feet dangle off loosely as they tucked into their respective lunch-boxes.

The sun shone brightly in the sky, and each of the ninjas were in happy, joyful moods as just yesterday, they had each been introduced to their new genin teams.

Asuma Sarutobi, sat in the middle between friends Kurenai Yuhi and Kakashi Hatake, was first to speak.

"So, how about your new student's then guys?"

Kurenai placed a rice ball delicately in her mouth then spoke, "They seem like a nice bunch of kids,"

Kakashi shrugged when Asuma's eyes turned to him, "Mine are definitely... individual,"

"How do you mean Kakashi?" Kurenai questioned as she viewed the scene of Konoha under her.

"Well, I was given the top student and the bottom student from the class... Not the wisest idea I would say,"

"Well, what did they do?" Asuma asked.

"The bottom of the class... Naruto, the fox demon host... he's all about ramen, and rather keen on becoming Hokage," Kurenai and Asuma's eyebrows both rose at the thought, "The girl seems to be normal enough, and of course the boy is one of the remaining Uchiha's,"

"Really, and what's his dream, it's not to become Hokage too is it?" Kurenai wondered.

"He only wants to kill Itachi Uchiha," Kakashi shrugged sarcastically.

"Good for him! That's a good ambition! To kill Itachi Uchiha is a difficult feat; nice to see your students are pushing themselves, Kakashi!"

The voice came from Might Gai, appearing in a poof of smoke on top of the Hokage's head behind the three.

"It's not exactly what I'm wanting for one of **my **students however," Kakashi replied.

"Ha, you know Kakashi it's strange, I also have a talented protégée in my ranks, he's also from a well known clan," Gai began on another topic.

"Oh?" Kakashi muttered.

"Yes oh! Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga clan, a year older than yours of course as I **was picked to be a mentor before you**," Gai said slyly, smiling mockingly down at Kakashi.

"I guess they thought you had a lot of time on your hands," Kakashi shrugged, annoying the green-suited Nin to no ends.

"What are we talking about here anyway?" Gai said as he plodded down next to Kakashi and reached into the silver-haired man's lunchbox for food.

"Our new teams, Kakashi was saying his team are individual, I however Kakashi have a much more interesting team," Asuma grinned cockily.

"And who's that?" Kakashi sighed.

"It's only the new generation of InoShikaCho! How great is that," Asuma laughed.

"It's not really individual though... since it's already been done by their fathers," Kurenai noted honestly.

"Yeah well who do you have?" Asuma glared.

"I have some talented kids," Kurenai said, "I've got an Inuzuka, an Aburame and a Hyuga,"

"A Hyuga? Nowhere near as good as Neji though!" Might Gai decided to add.

Kurenai shot him a deathly glance, "No, she's younger obviously, and at a lack of confidence,"

"Talking about temperaments, Shikamaru Nara is just like his father," Asuma started, "Seems to be so tired, I can't figure out why; it seems all he does is sleep, you'd think he'd be rested by now,"

"That sounds bad, my students have perfect temperaments," Gai boasted, "Lee, one of my most valued, has a perfect attitude, just like me, in-fact, he even cut his hair like me,"

"...Lovely," Asuma said dryly then turned to Kakashi, "What about you Kakashi?"

"I don't know, besides Naruto with his ramen fetish I suppose Sasuke, the Uchiha, is a bit... angry, refers to me as Kakashi you know,"

"**Oh**," Asuma said through clenched teeth and shared an alarmed look with Kurenai.

Kakashi looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing,"

"No seriously what?"

"He calls you Kakashi, not sensei?" Kurenai frowned.

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, he's a bit down, I mean you can't blame the kid, his whole clan was kill-"

"Yeah but... your student calling you by your first name just seems wrong you know... a lack of respect," Asuma shrugged.

"S-Should I be worried?" Kakashi looked between the faces of his friends; it wasn't a big deal for him at the time.

"I would like to say no Kakashi but that kid's a bad egg, and it's like you said, his family died," Asuma admitted.

"Well how does that have anything to do with him calling me Kakashi?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"All bad ninja's start somewhere... Orochimaru? He started out by **acting **all good and nice to Konoha, but was secretly mutilating and experimenting on corpses, even during his youth in the war," Gai pointed out, "And Zabuza the demon of the Hidden Mist? Yeah, he killed his whole class before graduation from the academy,"

"He was forced to do that, its part of the Hidden Mist's regime," Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well... This kid Uchiha, you were saying earlier he wanted to kill his brother Itachi," Gai remembered.

"Oh yeah, not good," Asuma nodded slowly.

Kakashi glared at him, "I don't blame him, I would want revenge,"

"You're forgetting Kakashi this kid's twelve, if he wants revenge he'll do anything to get it... even killing you," Kurenai said.

Kakashi shook his head, "I don't see how all this stems from him calling me Kakashi and not sensei,"

"If one of my kids didn't call me sensei I would punch them," Gai pointed at Kakashi's face, "Right there in the jaw, aha,"

They all sat in silence a little longer, the only noise being the breeze whistling through their hair.

"Well... I'm worried now," Kakashi broke the silence.

"I would be, you should keep two close eyes on him Kakashi, even better create a shadow clone and have four close eyes on him," Asuma encouraged.

"No it's best to have two close eyes on him and two reasonably far away eyes on him," Gai disagreed, they all turned to him, "You know, in-case if he works out your watching him, he won't realise he's still being watched by shadow clone version of you,"

"Be quiet Gai," Kurenai shook her head in annoyance.

"I still don't get what you're expecting Sasuke to do though, what should I look out for?" Kakashi admitted to them all.

Asuma turned his body round to him, "There's three things you **must **look out for, cause if you miss them, the kid will most likely defect to go kill Itachi: number one is watch out for how he treats his team members,"

"How so?"

"Well if he ignores them and acts all stoic it's probably means he's thinking about slowly, brutally and painfully killing Itachi. Don't let that happen, distract his mind from it otherwise the kid has lost it!" Asuma explained.

"Right, number two?" requested Kakashi.

"Number two is: don't ever let him go on a mission which may result in him meeting Itachi Uchiha and or anybody related to Itachi Uchiha,"

"Sasuke can't meet anybody else related to Itachi because he's the only one!" Might Gai shouted out.

"I don't mean blood related I mean anybody linked to him," Asuma explained tiresomely, "If the kid ever gets information about his brother he'll go mental and wanna defect sooner,"

"Yeah, that's never good," Kurenai commented.

"I still don't understand why we've all decided he's going to defect," Kakashi hissed.

"Kakashi listen, number three his vital!" Asuma slapped Kakashi round the back of the head suddenly.

"I am listening, don't hit me," Kakashi mumbled sadly and rubbed the place he was hit.

"Number three is: never, ever, ever, ever...ever... let Sasuke Uchiha become uber strong,"

Kakashi pulled out of the trance Asuma was putting on him and with a sceptical tone said, "Uber strong?"

"Yeah, uber strong," Asuma nodded, "You see if he becomes uber strong he'll go around killing people to get Itachi, and he'll start with you,"

"Because he doesn't think you deserve respect," Kurenai added.

"Seen by how he doesn't call you Sensei," Gai added on top of that.

"Oh... I see now," Kakashi stood up.

"You do?" Asuma smiled and gave thumbs up to Gai and Kurenai.

"Yeah I do... I see... you guys are a bunch of idiots,"

"Ah Kakashi don't be like that," Kurenai sighed.

"I'm going back to my team, my normal, everyday team who will all grow up to be normal Konoha ninja's and not defecting, avengers," Kakashi crouched to jump but was stopped by Asuma standing up.

"Kakashi," The Sarutobi said seriously, "Do, keep an eye on him though,"

Kakashi rolled his eyes once more then jumped from the sculpture and arrived in the training area he had promised to meet Team seven.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura immediately shouted when Kakashi landed on the soft grass.

As Kakashi took the clock and bells out for his test for the team, he noted out the corner of his eye the silent Uchiha boy, not shouting out like his team-members.

It never did seem like much before, but after Asuma, Kurenai and Gai had got inside his head and warped it, it seemed like now this kid, Sasuke Uchiha, would **actually **start throwing kunai any second and run out the village screaming abuse at his brother Itachi.

Kakashi shook his head and started the training session. Maybe with luck, none of them would get the point of the test and they'd all fail and Sasuke Uchiha would fade away into the background and never become strong enough to kill... that or he would fail and commit suicide; Kakashi wasn't picky.

**A/N- Yeah, just a random semi comedic thing... I just wanted to write a story and this is what I came up with! **


End file.
